The Plunge
by Mistclaw
Summary: While chasing after a thief Edward falls from a great height. Seriously injured with many broken bones will he be able to make a full recovery? Or will his injuries get the better of him? T rating for blood, Ed in pain. Fatherly EdXRoy later on.
1. Prologue

**OMG look whose back in the world of FMA fanfictions! Lol it took me long enough didn't it? **

**For those who don't follow me on Deviantart I have to tell you I'm back in school and barely find the time to write my fanfics at all. I've been trying to get my inspiration back and it slowly is. So here's a new story for you, and just in time for Halloween!  
**

**Hope you like it and have a happy Halloween! We don't have it here tonight because of hurricane Sandy :(  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun shown high above Central City, a large orb hanging in the center of a clear blue sky. A few clouds slowly glided in from the edges of the city, wispy and white. It was around noon and people were casually walking along the sidewalk. Apartments towered over the street, broken down with some lazily boarded up that housed nothing but rats.

"Ugh! Why do we have to report to that bastard on a perfect day like this?" A boy of fifteen grumbled, kicking at stones with his black leather boots. He wore all black with a red cloak billowing out behind him in the slight breeze. Long golden bangs hid his slightly flushed face and blazing gold eyes while the rest was tied back in a braid.

"Because the Colonel needs to know how our search is going. We happened to be nearby so why not stop over there real fast?" His companion, and younger brother, said in a soothing voice. He towered over his brother, wearing a large menacing suit of armor. Glowing red eyes peaked out of the helm, unblinking and watchful.

"We're wasting time! We should be searching for the stone!" The blond shouted, raising a gloved hand to tug at his hair, "If he wants to know how it's going he can come to us for once Al."

Al just shook his head, metal rattling against metal to echo inside the hollow suit. Edward could be so frustrating at times.

"Just enjoy the weather brother, it's a beautiful day." Ed looked up at the sky, sighed and glanced around the street. There was nothing that could make the city outskirts pretty. Scraggly people sat in alleyways begging for money while the more privileged walked by without even a glance.

Suddenly a loud scream sounded from a nearby alleyway. Ed craned his neck to see a woman lying on the ground, shaking as a man ripped the purse from her hand. The woman cried at him to give it back but instead got a swift kick to the ribs.

People still walked on, dodging the fight. Ed clenched his fists in anger, how dare people do that?

"Hey! Stop it you jerk!" The blond ran forward, his brother close behind him. The man looked up, fear in his eyes as he took the purse and ran into a boarded up house, darting like a rat through the slates. The woman struggled to get up and Al ran over to give her a hand.

"My mother's necklace! He took my mother's necklace!" She sobbed, standing up with her arm wrapped around Al's, "That was all I had left of her and it's gone!"

Ed and Al looked at each other, understanding in their eyes. With a sigh Edward forced a smile on his face.

"Don't worry; I'll get it back for you. My brother will stay here with you until then." Without waiting for a reply Ed ran into the same building the thief had.

The house was covered in dust, broken furniture and boxes littered the ground. Edward looked up the small staircase which lead to the second floor to see a blur run down the hall. With a low growl the teen ran up the creaking stairs, following the dark form into an abandoned bedroom.

"If you give me that purse I won't hurt you." Ed put his hands into the air. The man looked unsure; he then smiled and climbed out the broken window and onto the fire escape.

"Hey!" The blond shouted, leaping out the window in pursuit. This man was annoyingly persistent. Edward rushed up the stairs and onto the roof, watching as the man nimbly jumped onto the roof of the apartment next door.

The thief smirked and stood there in triumph, crossing his arms and waiting for his purser to follow.

Ed snarled in frustration and took off running, eyes locked on the man. Suddenly his boots slipped on a patch of what looked like oil. Ed tried to stop but the momentum sent him flying from the roof. Flailing arms met the bricks that were the apartment's roof, legs dangling over the edge.

The thief was standing over him, watching as Ed scrambled for a purchase. He was hanging a good three stories up with only his slipping fingertips to keep him from falling. The man flashed a twisted smile, stepping forward so his shoes made contact with Ed's hands. The nudge was just enough to send him off.

All Ed could see as he fell was the man smiling as he dug through the poor woman's purse. The blond closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, knowing there was nothing he could do to save himself. There was nothing within arm's reach that he could transmute.

He landed hard on his back, feeling his flesh leg snap and his hip crack. His shoulders made contact with a sideways garbage can, left shoulder dislocating and his ribs breaking. Ed felt something in his stomach tear at the same time part of his rib punctured his right lung. His head smacked on the garbage can but it wasn't enough to knock him out.

Edward's broken body shook as blood gurgled in the back of his throat. His eyes widened and he screamed in agony, each broken bone and ruptured organ burning with pain.

He was barely aware as people ran into the alley, homeless by the looks of them, calling for help. Ed could barely breathe and darkness slowly crept its way into his vision. Sound was distorted and the only thing he heard was his own wheezing breaths.

Edward swore he heard Alphonse scream and saw his brother kneeling over him but could only spit up some blood as a response. His automail arm reached out for his brother but flopped limply onto the garbage can with a clang, and with that he gave into dizzying darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ugh, my hands are hating me right now for writing so much. I really don't have much to say other than here it is. **

**I've also put in my Shadow of the Colossus OC for the hell of it, well she was there from the prologue but now you all know it's her.  
**

**So yeah, hope you all like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Al watched as his brother ran down the street, crawling through the wooden boards of a nearby apartment. He stood there, sighing and looking down at the crying woman clinging to his armor. She appeared to be in her early twenties, long golden brown hair pulled away from her face to reveal bloodshot hazel eyes.

"Don't worry miss; my brother will get your necklace back." Al said gently, but with confidence. The woman looked up and smiled sadly.

"Thank you so much, you don't even know me and yet you're doing something important for me." She let go of Al's arm, whipping her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"That's what my brother and I like to do. Don't worry about it." Al looked down at her, wishing with all his heart that he could smile. The girl at least got the tone of his voice and calmed slightly.

"My name is Annabel." She said, holding out her hand, "I'd feel better if we knew each other's names."

Alphonse gently shook Annabel's hand, "My name is Al and my brother is Ed." He could tell that the woman was feeling better by her small smile and friendly gesture, but sadness still shown in her eyes.

Before Al could say anything a loud crash sounded from a nearby alleyway. People that were closer than he was ran to investigate, ragged men and woman darting like mice towards the commotion. A few looked up at the top of an apartment, one of them letting out a yell of anger.

A loud scream sounded from the alley, a familiar sound that Al had hoped never to hear again. He looked down at Annabel to see her face go white, knowing the same time he did as to who was injured.

They both ran Al slightly ahead as thoughts rushed through his head. How badly hurt was Ed that caused him to scream in such agony? He got his answer as he rounded the corner.

"Edward!" He screamed, running past worried people to stand over his brother. Ed had landed on a tipped over trash can, his upper body leaning against it with his arms and head dangling over the edge. Both of his flesh limbs were twisted awkwardly, his chest rose and fell unevenly as blood ran from his mouth.

"Big brother!" Al cried out again, kneeling down to get a better idea of the damage. At his call Ed's eyes fluttered open, glazed over with pain. His brother opened his mouth as if to say something but blood rose from his throat instead. Ed spat it out and reached out a shaking automail arm, but before Al could take it his brother shuttered and went limp. His arm clanged against the metal trash can and his eyes closed.

Al was suddenly aware of the howling of an ambulance and police cars. Annabel was at his side, gently tugging his arm and whispering tearfully that they had to move. He allowed her to drag him from the alleyway, his eyes never leaving his brother until paramedics crowded his view.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Annabel sobbed, burying her face in her hands, "If he hadn't helped me…"

"No, it's not your fault." Al said, turning so he was face to face with the crying woman. "Brother chose to help you; no one knew this would happen."

Even with Al's soothing words Annabel's sobbing didn't ease. Before she could say anything else two officers walked up to them. One was tall and muscular, authority oozing off of him. The other was short and thin, a young man that stood confidently next to his larger companion.

"Do you two know what happened here?" The tall man asked gruffly, mustache quivering. Al said nothing and just turned his head towards his brother. The paramedics had carefully lifted him onto a gurney, braces on his arm, leg and neck.

"A man stole my purse and the boy went after him, then…" Annabel's crying made it impossible to hear the rest. Al turned back to see the tall man trying to calm her, large hand on her shoulder as he looked at Al.

"He's my brother." Was all he could say, the sound of the ambulances doors closing making him twitch. The smaller man clearly saw this and stepped towards his partner.

"Jeff, let me take him to the hospital. You can stay here and get this woman's statement." The man named Jeff let out a frustrated breath as he looked at his companion. He opened his mouth to argue but the wailing of the ambulance cut him off.

"Fine." He growled, "We can question him later." Jeff turned his attention back to Annabel, who watched the scene with bloodshot eyes.

"Thank you and now sir could you please come with me?" The smaller man motioned to Al, who began to follow him to a waiting police car. Before he could get in a gentle hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Annabel looking up at him.

"I'll be praying for the both of you. Please tell me how he's doing when you know." Alphonse nodded and turned away, the woman's hand sliding off his arm. He ducked and got into the car to see the smaller man turning the key in the ignition. Al looked out the window to see Annabel tearfully talking to Jeff before the car sped of down the road.

"You seem familiar." The man said, not taking his eyes off of the wheel, "You aren't a troublemaker are you?"

"No, my brother is Edward Elric. The two of us hang around Central command." Alphonse suggested, seeing the man nod with recognition.

"Makes sense now, knew you two were with the military. Jeff and I report to them every week and I remember seeing the two of you there." The man continued but Al wasn't really paying attention. After a minute the man noticed the silence coming from his passenger and closed his mouth.

They rode in silence until they reached the hospital. Before Al got out of the car he looked at the man, holding out his hand.

"Thank you sir." He said as the man returned the gesture, shaking Al's hand.

"My pleasure, I hope your brother gets better." With that Alphonse stepped out of the car and walked quickly into the hospital. He walked towards the receptionist desk where an older woman looked up at him.

"The paramedics told me to expect you." She smiled warmly, setting a form on the counter, "Just some general information." She said when Al began to look it over.

"How is my brother?" He asked, taking the form and a pencil that lie beside it. The woman sighed and gave Al a sad look.

"I don't know, they wheeled him away into the ICU before I could ask. He didn't look good though." She lowered her head at the same time Al lowered his.

"Thank you, I'll wait over here and fill this out." Before he could sit down the woman gently grabbed his hand.

"The form requires a guardian's signature, since your brother is underage. If you need to call anyone the phone's down the hall and to the left." She said gently. Alphonse nodded, turning to walk slowly down the hall. He reached the phone and dialed the number, saying the person's name into the directory and in turn getting the sound of ringing.

"Hello, Colonel Roy Mustang answering." The voice on the other end said after three rings.

"Colonel, its Alphonse, Ed's been in an accident…"


End file.
